Momo Yumeni
Momo Yumeni (桃 夢二 Yumeni Momo) is an intelligent 1st-year student attending Ouran Highschool Academy. She is in class 1-A with her fellow Host Club members Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Personality Despite her delicate looks, short height, and calm features, Momo is actually a very stubborn, boastful girl who is very bold and sarcastic with her peers. She is very easily angered, aggressively snapping at people in most situations. Momo is very blunt, not afraid to speak her mind no matter what the situation may be. Even though she is a stereotypical tsundere, she has a kind side to her that most people often miss. But because of her trust issues and lack of knowledge on how to properly talk to people, she doesn't show the nice side of her often only allowing an exception to the members of the host club. She lacks most social skills due to her never being taught how to properly hold a conversation or treat people. Even so, she has a very strong sense of justice, even towards people she may not know well. She will stick up for any classmate being mistreated and do anything for her loved ones. She doesn't fall in love quickly, and doesn't fall for the host club's charms, but eventually develops a crush for the younger of the twins, Kaoru Hitachiin. Because of her sudden feelings, she acts even more aggressive towards him, not knowing how to properly convey them to him. Momo also loves to write and draw and published three light novels under the pseudonym "Usagi Yumeno". She also knows how to bake because of her mother, who owns a world-renowned bakery called "Sweet Dreams". As a member of the host club, Momo was the prime factor that attracted most men to the club, to begin with. Her looks combined with her aggressive nature gave her the title of the "Tsundere" type. Much like Haruhi, the other host club members care deeply for Momo and are very protective over because of her being a girl, which leads to her often becoming annoyed. Even so, she cares greatly for her fellow host club members and can get past their antics quickly. Momo is born under the star sign of Leo, the Lion. The positive traits of this sign are being kind, helpful, energetic, blunt, and loyal; the negative traits are being egotistical, possessive, arrogant, impatient, and dominating. Appearance Momo has very long, dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. She is short and thin and is often teased for looking like a child, causing her to lash out at her peers. Just like Haruhi, Momo has a strong hatred for the girl's uniform, finding it to be extremely hideous, though she doesn't hate feminine clothing. Under approval from the headmaster, Momo wears the jacket, shirt, and tie for the boy's uniform, while also wearing a black skirt of her own in substitution of the pants. She wears a simple pair of black mary janes and white socks. She also wears her hair out, not seeming to care about the state of it that much. Unlike the other hosts who enjoy wearing designer, fancy clothing, Momo is more comfortable with simple feminine clothing such as skirts, big sweaters, and sneakers. Casually, she is commonly seen is clothing from normal stores, and finds those clothes to be cuter than designer ones. Momo's rose color in the host club is yellow. In Japanese culture, yellow is related to sunshine, courage, nobility, and beauty. Momo is known for her courageous and outward nature and is viewed as cute and beautiful by her peers. In Western culture, yellow is associated with happiness and energy, yet also caution and awareness. Momo is very energetic and kind, but you should also stay wary of her explosive personality. Family The Yumeni Family Momo is the third child of the Yumeni family, being the second youngest of the children. The family doesn't spend much personal time together due to the parents and older siblings being away on work most of the time, but Momo does care for her younger brother and values spending quality time with him. Her older brother and sister also spend a lot of time with their younger siblings when they aren't at work. The Yumeni family is mostly known in the food industry for their wide range of food-related products and restaurants. Amai Yumeni Amai Yumeni is the owner of the world-famous bakery line "Sweet Dreams". She, much like her daughter, is very stubborn and stern. When she was only a child, and her mother's baking hadn't skyrocketed yet, she taught Momo and her brother how to bake. (her older sister wasn't very interested) Eventually, she started working in America on her own baking show, returning home no more than for a few days on holiday. Even so, she cares greatly for her children, taking any chance she can to visit or call. She is prone to worrying over her children and calls them frequently asking how they are, constantly reminding them to do things such as brush their teeth or study for exams, wishing them the most success. Fukuro Yumeni Fukuro Yumeni is a more down-to-earth man, tending to be a man of few words. He has a very loving attitude towards his children much like his wife and wants nothing but success for them. He is the owner of a cellphone company. He loves to show off his family's successes and Momo is no exception. Because her family is the only ones that know about her light novel series, he brags about Momo's writing skills very often, leading to her to become very flustered and embarrassed. Kuma Yumeni Kuma is the youngest child of the four, and the one Momo spends the most of her time with. Because she wants him to grow up with his family around him, she spends a lot of her free time with him, teaching him how to bake much like her mother taught him. Kuma loves Momo very much and looks at her almost like his mother since Amai is in America. Hana Yumeni Hana is Momo's older sister and the second oldest of the four. She is a very talented lawyer and is the most mature of the children. She is very calm and sweet and is a direct opposite to Momo's loud and aggressive personality and is shown to be quite patient with Momo's outbursts. Though she is very nice and kind, she can also strike fear into people easily. She is the only person in her family who can scare Momo into doing anything no matter what it may be with one simple glare. Hitsuyo Yumeni Hitsuyo is the oldest of the four children. He is childish in nature and loves his little siblings very much. He runs a popular video game company and works mainly from the family's home in Japan. He spends most of his time in his room programming and coding games and only leaves for necessities like food. Momo constantly nags him because of his seclusion, saying that he should spend more time with her and Kuma more, which often leads to him complying because of Momo's stubbornness. Hitsuyo loves spending time with them anyway, and especially loves playing games like tag and hide n' seek. Relationships Kaoru Hitachiin Like most of the other hosts, Kaoru and Momo originally butted heads due to her fiery personality, but eventually, the two became friends once Momo joined the host club officially. Once they started hanging out more, Momo was victim to Hikaru and Kaoru's mischevious teasing. While Hikaru often made fun of her height and explosive tsundere attitude, Kaoru teased her more about being short in a cute way. He would often say how cute she was to get her flustered and embarrassed but wasn't doing it because he liked her. On one day, Hikaru and Kaoru eventually asked Momo to play the "Which One is Hikaru" game, which she won. The way she could figure out which twin was which was because she had started to develop a crush on Kaoru, and could decipher the two's voices and mannerisms, though she never admitted it out loud. After that day, Kaoru started to develop feelings for Momo. Because of Momo's heightened feelings, she grew even more explosive around Kaoru, acting even more like a tsundere than before. The other hosts were aware of her feelings, teasing her constantly, but Kaoru was oblivious. Kaoru's feelings were also nonexistent to Momo, for she believed that he liked Haruhi instead just like his brother Hikaru. With some help from Haruhi and the other hosts, Momo eventually confessed her feelings to Kaoru. Haruhi Fujioka Being the only other girl in the host club, Haruhi and Momo get along very well, becoming friends quickly after their first meeting. Haruhi's calm nature can quickly calm Momo down, and Haruhi is the first person she starts to trust after arriving at Ouran. Because of them both being new students in their 1st years, they both bonded over similar interests such as simple foods and clothing.